dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Jolly D. Mona
Jolly D. Mona (ジョリーD.モナ Jorī D. Mona) is a One Piece fan-made character, and a supporting character that appears both in One Dream and One Piece: The Jolly Age. She is also an officer and member within the ranks of the revolutionary army; having originated within the Grand Line, on Aspara. Near the end of the Lys Arc in One Dream and One Piece: The Jolly Age, Mona debuted and revealed herself to be the missing mother of Jolly D. Chris, and aunt of Blade D. Kris and Jolly D. Hope (in One Dream only.) Being a member of the revolutionaries, Mona is worth a total of 200,000,000, and has become known as "Double D Mona" (ダブルDモナ Daburu D Mona) due to her fighting style and odd habit of stripping at the most inappropriate moments. Sometime after joining the revolutionaries, Mona became the teacher of former revolutionary, Iroppoi (One Dream only,) and successfully passed down her unusual fighting style, Sexy Style, to her. Appearance Jolly D. Mona - Chibi.png|Mona in a chibi stylization Jolly D. Mona - Teenager.jpg|Mona, when she was a teenager Mona - Holding Jolly D. Chris.jpg|Mona, as she held her infant son, Jolly D. Chris Mona - Displaying Her Youth.png|Mona, "displaying her youth," as she likes to call it Personality Perhaps the most memorable trait regarding Mona is her habit of stripping whenever and wherever she chooses. Mona seems to highly value youth and detest old age. Due to this increased priority on maintaining youthfulness, Mona has somehow managed to pick up and learn the Life Return ability during her travels; using it to alter her appearance and body's function speed and rate to make herself appear as if she were still in her twenties or thirties. As a result of retaining her young looking body, and being fully aware of her attractive appearance, Mona soon developed her stripping habit afterward. Mona tends to justify this action as 'displaying her youth' towards others; mostly as a way to show off how good she looks despite her real and unknown age. This exhibitionist behavior has labeled her as "Double D Mona" by the Marines. Even her own son tends to lament over having a 'pervert mom.' Mona also catches obvious attention from men while getting harsh scoldings and bitter remarks from various bystanders for her indecent exposure. Mona's adherence to appearing and acting young has been taken so far, that Mona seems to see being treated as a youthful girl, or complimented for her looks as a positive thing while anything that has to do with her being old, whether it's intended that way or not, will often be treated as an insult or inflammatory remark against her. When praised for her youthful demeanor by others, Mona has a tendency to act incredibly girly in public, which seems to enhance the already youthful air about her. She also has a habit of acting flirty and seductive around those who compliment her appearance or habit of stripping in public; possibly seeing it as approval from those around her. It's been implied that this fixation on youthfulness may be a result of being a member of the Jolly family, which for the most part, seem to have a sense of immaturity and youthfulness surrounding the various family members. Despite this, Mona usually remarks that this is not the case for her, and that she sees herself as being quite mature and adult-like in her attitude. However, in contrast to her notions that she's a mature woman, Mona still shows signs of playfulness and child-like enthusiasm every now and again. Such is the case when she marveled at the diversity of her son's crew when they met near the end of the Lys Arc, or when she teasingly referred to Lys as the "sour puss of the Revolutionary Army" when seeing her in person. She's even prone to starting up celebrations or parties if she feels like it, such as when she decided to bring some alcohol with her in order to toast her reunion with her old friend, Regina Marble, despite Marble seeing it as unnecessary. Mona seems to have implied at one point that she may be a rebellious and unlady-like person. When discussing her scandalous habit with someone who showed quite a bit of shock towards it, Mona mentioned that she was raised and taught to act like a proper lady, and to behave in a manner most suitable for a girl. Mona then admitted that while she wasn't one to fully disobey orders and has kept some feminine mannerisms and etiquette, she still only listened to the rules she wanted to hear and chose to ignore everything else. This also seems to further play up her immature tendencies, given that she ended her response with a playful expression, as if she weren't taking the conversation seriously. As a mother, Mona shows a devoted level of love and care for her only son. When seeing him for the first time in over 10 years, Mona openly wept tears of joy before embracing him, and even complimenting him on how much he's grown. This also extends to her status as the aunt to both Jolly D. Hope and Blade D. Kris, as Mona showered Hope with as much praise and kindness as she did to Chris, and began to wonder and worry about how well Kris was doing under the care of the Blade family. She also appears to be deeply troubled and guilt ridden over not being able to provide or care for the three of them when they were small, even though it wasn't Mona's fault. Albeit, she can also be a harsh disciplinarian. When sufficiently upset with either Chris or Kris, Mona shows no restraint in physically striking them as a form of punishment. She appears to never lay a hand on Hope though, due to finding her too cute and sweet looking to hit. Like other D's, Mona shares some similar traits seen among many holders of the middle initial of D. In regards to her appetite, Mona eats large quantities of food, and seems to almost always be willing to eat at any time. Due to her Life Return powers, Mona has shown the capability to eat immense stacks of food in a relatively short time span and digest it all without gaining much weight in the process. Mona appears quite fond of this ability and seems to make use of it frequently when eating. Also, she shares the same lack of fear of death as most other D's, excluding Marshall D. Teach. This was most prominent in her escape from Majestic Castle back on Aspara. Despite her husband's attempt to make himself a diversion in order to allow her and the other slaves of the king to flee the castle safely, Mona returned to his side to try and stall for time for him to escape as well. This ultimately almost cost Mona her life, and forced her husband to sacrifice himself to ensure Mona's survival. When facing what she thought would be the fatal blow, Mona made a smug smile as she showed satisfaction in what she was trying to accomplish. Additionally, Mona appears to have a deep seated grudge towards the World Government and its various forces and factions. Since Mona and her husband were forced into Decaden's employ against their will, this also meant that they were forcibly separated from their son and niece. The selfish and arrogant attitude Decaden displayed during their time at Majestic Castle, and the tragic death of Jolly D. Gogh caused Mona to see the government as corrupt, making it her sworn enemy and the main reason as to why she signed up for the Revolutionary Army. Upon discovering that her son and youngest niece had become pirates, and thus enemies of the World Government and the Marines, Mona displayed a large level of pride in them; where as Mona appeared disappointed and dismayed at Kris' choice to join the Marines. Even though Mona resents the government and its allies for personal reasons, she has made certain exceptions on occasion when dealing with friends and family who are connected to the organization. Mona still shows an undying amount of love towards Kris, thinking of her as her own daughter, and seems to hold no animosity towards Marble, despite the former being a Rear Admiral among the G-0 branch of the Marines and the latter having taken up the position as queen of Aspara, after Decaden was overthrown by Chris and imprisoned for his abuse of power. Abilities and Powers Rokushiki As a member of Dragon's Revolutionary Army, and without Devil Fruit powers or any prior knowledge in combat, Mona used her inherited skills and abilities she gained from her experience among the revolutionaries to pry information on how to use Rokushiki; in the hopes to strengthen herself. Upon teaching herself and receiving tutelage in the usage of Rokushiki from allies and friends alike, Mona came to hone her Rokushiki skills. She has shown to be adept in the use of Soru; as seen in how she combines this particular technique with her other fighting styles. It's unknown if Mona has learned other forms of Rokushiki or not. Life Return Alongside Rokushiki, Mona also came to learn of Life Return at some point after leaving Aspara. Feeling a strong desire to strengthen herself for the sake of her goals and loved ones, Mona also began practicing Life Return techniques. Upon appearing in One Dream and One Piece: The Jolly Age, Mona showed she had gained much experience in controlling Life Return. Her most commonly seen use for Life Return appears to be a skill that allows her to retain her youthful good looks, despite her current age. She's also applied Life Return to combat situations, such as altering the structure and functions of her body to improve her overall condition. Sexy Style A martial art Mona created sometime after learning how to fight in unarmed combat. Unlike her Rokushiki and Life Return, Sexy Style is much more comedic and bizarre in appearance and nature, as it strictly requires Mona to strip off her clothes while performing various poses and using suggestive names for techniques. Quite obviously enough, the fighting style was created due to Mona's shameless behavior and her love of youthfulness. However, surprisingly enough, it has shown to be quite effective. As Mona has explained, the purpose of Sexy Style is to lull enemies into dropping their guard, which then allows Mona to perform potent attacks in the meantime. The most common reaction tends to be that of love struck men whom perversely stare in awe at Mona while she proceeds to beat them up; although shocked, disgusted and embarrassed reactions from both men and women alike have also proven useful to Mona. As creator of Sexy Style, Mona has mastered the fighting style, in comparison to her only one time student, Iroppoi. Despite this, Mona is shown to be still developing Sexy Style, in the hopes to have fully mastered its potential. Haki Attack List * Mabataki (まばたき Mabataki, literally meaning "Blink"): An invention all her own, Mabataki is an improved form of Rokushiki's Soru technique; created and developed by Mona. By blending together Soru with the use of her Life Return abilities, Mona can travel over large distances with an absurd level of speed. This is done by first using Life Return to thin her bones, and thus reduce their weight, which makes Mona just a bit lighter. She then couples this with an increase in her musculature, which boosts her muscles' strength. Finally, Mona performs the standard Soru technique. However, instead of moving in a blurry fashion as is typical of Soru users, Mona seems to "blip" out of existence. This happens so quickly, one can blink and not see her anymore; thus where the name of the technique came from. The only risk seen with Mabataki is that by thinning her bones, Mona sacrifices their durability; putting her at risk of breaking her bones should she go in for a Mabataki based attack, or defend against an opponent's onslaught. * Fifty Punches in One (いずれかの五十パンチ Izureka no Goji~Tsu Panchi): Derived from Mona's Mabataki technique, her Fifty Punches in One attack performs as one would expect it to. By using Mabataki on her arms, Mona can deliver a blindingly fast jab onto the enemy. While in appearance it seems to be one single punch, in truth it's fifty successive blows being unleashed within milliseconds. There's usually a delayed effect that lasts for one or two seconds before the opponent feels the sudden force of fifty punches happening at once. As a result of its very nature, this is an overwhelming attack among Mona's repertoire of fighting moves. * Thirty Kicks in One (一つに三十キックス Hitotsu ni Santo Kikkusu): Like Fifty Punches in One, Thirty Kicks in One utilizes Mabataki; albeit on Mona's legs. The same basic function is identical to that of Fifty Punches in One. Mona swings one kick at the opponent which is truly thirty super fast kicks at once. However, the strength of the technique seems to surpass Fifty Punches in One, due to the fact that a person's leg muscles are physically stronger than their arms. This is why Fifty Punches in One uses twenty more strikes than Thirty Kicks in One; as it's a way to compensate for the gap in power between the two. Relationships Crew Family Jolly D. Gogh Jolly D. Chris Jolly D. Hope Blade D. Kris Friends Regina Marble Enemies Majestic T. Decaden Marines World Government Other Iroppoi History Trivia *Like her son, Jolly D. Chris, Mona's last name, Jolly, is a reference to the jolly roger. **Her first name is based off of the famous painting, the Mona Lisa, due to Mona's heritage coming from Aspara; an island highly recognized for having the world's best entertainers, artists and performers. *Mona's birthday is on March 17th, which also falls on St. Patrick's Day. This was chosen as Mona's birthday by Wyvern 0m3g4, in honor of his mother, who was born on the same day. *Much like with Aphro's true gender, Mona's real age is considered one of "One Dream's mysteries" by Wyvern 0m3g4. As a result, no one seems to know or be willing to speak of Mona's proper age for various reasons. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Mona's son, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Mona Italian if she lived in our world. *If Mona were ever in an anime, Wyvern has decided that she would be played by Michelle Ruff in the English version of the series. Michelle is well known for playing roles such as (but not limited to:) Bleach - Rukia Kuchiki, Mahana Natsui, Tobiume (spirit), Zabimaru (snake spirit) and Dark Rukia Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Euphemia Li Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia (young,) Arthur (the cat) and Mutsuki Minase Disgaea - Etna Durarara!! - Anri Sonohara Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Saber Fate/Zero - Aoi Tohsaka and Martha McKenzie Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Yoko Littner The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Yuki Nagato and Miyuki Enomoto Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Kiki Rosita Naruto - Sasame Fuma and Orochimaru (in female body) Naruto: Shippuden - Matsuri, Shizuka (episode 235) and Ameyuri Ringo (episode 289) Rave Mater - Elie Sword Art Online II - Sinon Trigun - Lina Konjiki no Gash Bell!/Zatch Bell! - Naomi, Marylou, Hyde, Sugino, Princess Marie, Nana Baba and Ivy External Links Revolutionaries - Mona's affiliation and occupation Life Return - An ability Mona learned via her revolutionary connections and research work Rokushiki - One of Mona's fighting styles she learned via her revolutionary connections and research work Jolly Roger - Where Mona's last name was inspired from Mona Lisa - Wikipedia article about the piece of artwork Mona is named after Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Will of D. Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:Artist Category:Martial Artist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece